UN HERMOSO CONSUELO
by Enomoto-daze
Summary: Rivaille se siente culpable por la muerte de sus compañeros, pero una persona lo hará recapacitar sobre todo lo sucedido.


Holiwi *n*)/ Pues aquí Enomoto – kajadksjdkajd estoy muy feliz por los reviews que me dejaron en mi anterior fic TuT a pesar de que soy principiante aún en esto me alegró mucho que les gustara :'D, y bueno tal vez me anime a escribir algún Lemmon (aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo XD) y bueno este fic tenía que hacerlo porque realmente sentí mucha pena cuando esto paso y era como una obligación hacer este fic uwu , bueh sin más que decir espero lo disfruten c:

**UN HERMOSO CONSUELO  
**

La Legión de Reconocimiento uno de los tres organismos que se divide en el ejército de la humanidad. Muchas personas dicen que al unirse ahí es cometer suicidio, peligrosas misiones, contacto con los titanes, exploración fuera de las murallas, etc.  
Sólo los más valientes soldados se unen, ellos tienen bien en claro el gran peligro que corren sus vidas, y que las probabilidades de vivir son pocas, aquellos soldados que están dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas con tal de así ayudar a la humanidad a recuperar la libertad que les fue arrebatada. Aquellos soldados que tienen miedo de morir, pero aun así logran luchar hasta el último momento de su vida...

.

.

Era una noche oscura y fría, el cielo era el más oscuro y los vientos soplaban silenciosamente, sólo la luz de la misteriosa luna iluminaba a una persona que estaba sentada en el comedor, allí se encontraba Rivaille mejor conocido como "El mejor soldado de la humanidad". El sargento era muy temido y respetado por todos sus subordinados, era un claro ejemplo de líder, aquella habilidad magnífica que tenía al usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y aquella expresión de seriedad que intimidaba a cualquiera.

**Tsk **–mascullo el sargento y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café.

La expresión de su rostro era seria, pero a la vez se notaba en aquellos ojos, una profunda mirada de tristeza.

**Si tan sólo hubiese ido con ustedes** –susurró al silencio.

Había perdido a su escuadrón, a sus compañeros, a sus queridos amigos… **Auruo Brossard, Petra Ral, Erd Yin y Gunta Shurtlz.  
**No eran simples soldados, ellos poseían una gran habilidad a la hora de pelear, y estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por él.

El azabache golpeó la mesa y se maldijo entre dientes, estaba muy molesto de no haber podido salvarlos, ¿Qué clase de líder era un tipo como él? Se cuestionaba.

**Soy un idiota** –dijo silenciosamente mientras contemplaba la luna nostálgicamente.

De pronto su expresión comenzó a cambiar por una triste, no decía nada, sólo recordaba aquellos momentos felices y difíciles que paso con su escuadrón, tomó otro sorbo de café y suspiró, de repente se escuchó a alguien entrar, al instante Rivaille dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta.

**¿Quién anda ahí?** –preguntó molesto.

**¡Ah, Rivaille!** –gritó emocionada una chica de anteojos.

**Hanji ¿Qué rayos haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?** –le dijo dándole una mirada seria y molesta.

**Oh, pues estaba investigando un poco acerca de mis queridos titanes y decidí venir acá a tomar algo, pensé que sería la única despierta a esta hora…pero al parecer me equivoqué **–dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a preparar una taza de café.

**¿Y qué haces tú aquí?** –dijo Hanji muy curiosa y dirigiendo una mirada hacia Rivaille.

**Eso no es asunto tuyo** –contestó serio el chico bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

**¿Huh? Maldito enano** –refunfuñó entre dientes Hanji haciendo un puño con su mano.

Ese enano la sacaba de sus casillas, siempre la insultaba o la molestaba con apodos como "cuatro ojos" o "maldita loca", además cada vez que ella intentaba informarle sobre los nuevos avances de sus investigaciones, él no le tomaba ni la mínima atención a lo que decía, lo cual irritaba a la chica.  
Pero al verlo mejor pudo notar, que no estaba como antes, tenía un rostro de tristeza que a pesar de que trate de ocultarlo, ella podía notarlo.

_¿Qué le pasará?_ –se dijo a sí misma mientras terminaba de preparar el café.

_¡Demonios! Ahora que recuerdo Erwing me informó que todo el escuadrón de Rivaille había muerto, a excepción de él y Eren_ –pensó y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo.

Hanji estaba molesta consigo misma, como podía olvidar algo tan importante, entre sus pensamientos se llamó egoísta por tal acto y su rostro cambió por una expresión más triste.

_Soy una idiota_ –pensó moviendo su cabeza_. Yo… ¿Debería consolarlo?_ –se dijo entre sus pensamientos.

**¡Oye, loca! ¿Qué tanto haces ahí?** –bufó molesto el pelinegro.

**Ah, y-yo sólo estoy terminando de preparar mi café** –tartamudeó una nerviosa Hanji.

Rivaille soltó un suspiro.

Hanji se dirigió a la mesa donde se sentaba el sargento y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, tomó un poco de café y observo a Rivaille por unos minutos, el silencio recorría todo el lugar, no había palabra alguna, Hanji no soportaba ese silenció y decidió interrumpirlo.

**¿Y…cómo te sientes? D-digo, después de lo que paso…ya sabes a lo que me refiero** –dijo con una voz entrecortada.

**¿Cómo crees que me siento? **–dijo malhumorado el pelinegro.

**Oh, ya veo… Sabes, yo también me sentí muy triste cuando murieron Sony y Bin, ellos eran muy valiosos para mí, eran como mis**-

El sonido de un golpe contra la mesa interrumpió a Hanji, la muchacha levantó la vista y vio a un Rivaille muy furioso, ella se asustó un poco al ver esa reacción y aún más cuando Rivaille se acercó a ella.

**¡No compares la muerte de tus estúpidos titanes con la de mis subordinados!** –gritó Rivaille jalándola de su camisa y dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

**Oye, ¡idiota! Me estás lastimando** –se quejó Hanji intentando zafarse.

Rivaille al darse cuenta la soltó inmediatamente.

**Lo siento, yo…** -intentó disculparse pero fue interrumpido por Hanji.

**No digas más** –se paró de su asiento. **Sé que es doloroso perder a personas importantes para nosotros, lo sé perfectamente porque he visto a muchos de mis amigos morir, todo esto se decidió desde aquel momento en que tomamos la decisión de pertenecer a esta Tropa, lo único que queda es seguir adelante y cumplir los sueños de aquellos que cayeron en la batalla, ESE SUEÑO DE RECUPERAR LA LIBERTAD QUE SE NOS ARREBATÓ, cada uno de ellos lucharon hasta el final como los grandes y valientes soldados que son** –gritó Hanji con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba que todos se despertaran, sólo quería decirle eso a Rivaille, quería de una vez por todas que dejará de sentirse mal, porque al verlo así le partía el corazón en miles de pedazos.

**Yo nunca olvidaré todo ese esfuerzo que dieron** –dijo la chica mientras sollozaba, poco a poco sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.

**Y-Yo** –Hanji habló pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por Rivaille.

Rivaille tomó su rostro y la besó, unió delicadamente sus labios con los de ella y con su mano empezó a secar sus lágrimas, empezó a jugar con el mechón del cabello de Hanji y la acercó más para profundizar el beso, un beso lleno de sentimientos.

Las mejillas de Hanji se tornaron de un tono carmesí y empezaron a arder.

**Gracias** –Rivaille susurró en el oído de Hanji y le dio un beso en la frente, se paró y salió del comedor dirigiéndose a su habitación meditando lo que acababa de hacer y dejando a una Hanji realmente confundida.

**¿Esto realmente acaba de pasar?** –dudó Hanji aún sonrojada, golpeó un poco sus mejillas y salió del comedor a toda prisa hacia su habitación, todo lo que había pasado la hizo perder mucho tiempo que pudo haberlo utilizado investigando acerca de los titanes, pero aun así cada paso que daba sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido tanto que pensaba que iba a estallar.

Rivaille había comprendido lo que dijo Hanji, cada palabra que dijo lo había captado, ahora se iba a dedicar a proteger lo que realmente ama: Hanji, y luchar más por aquel sueño de la libertad deseada, si ella estaba a su lado, haría cualquier cosa por protegerla y seguiría adelante.

Esa noche lo que Rivaille necesitaba era consuelo y que mejor consuelo que el de su querida loca por los titanes.

.

.

.

Asdadsad 3:21 am Q_Q y yo debería estar durmiendo xD (?) Bueno espero les haya gustado ;u; realmente esta pareja es hermosa y muy tierna, dejen Review si les gusto nwn, Buenas noches!


End file.
